The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen, Part 1 - June in Jeopardy
by Themulchingpug
Summary: From the genre-busting acts of the Dreamiverse and the Total Drama world, a fanfic that combines said show's craziness with the absurdity of that world! In act I, Nick and Eduard head to Canada to spent their entire summer vacation, and meet Gwen. Meanwhile, Sammy-Seven had other plans...oh, and Candy Jams and Guy Broman's true identities are bound to be revealed to Peaceville!


The Summer of Nick, Eduard and Gwen (a Total Drama/Dreamiverse fanfic)

Part 1

First Day (Monday, June 1)

Warning: This is a stand-in for the relationship of America and Canada; with my characters and others' characters representing America and the Total Drama characters representing Canada. You might wanna read this, if you like. You can also use alternate versions of what happened during the other summers we've had in this universe. Also, this one has elements of some _Rugrats_ episodes the same way episodes of _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ and _Aaahh! Real Monsters_ have a lot in common, if you're a Rugrats fan, I think you may enjoy it. For those into fanfiction, this is a alternate world of mine, with a alternate version of myself who actually knew Rosalyn and Charlie from the start. This one's plot's almost similar to said show's episode: "Little Dude."; the last part of it will come at the end of the third part of this fanfic.

It (shortly) involved a war between the company I've kept (representing America; save for Eduard, who decided to stay by my side) and the new friends I've made and their allies (representing Canada) that ended slowly because the former made friends with the latter (that and the many mishaps that happened along the way), but, it was a summer nonetheless. Cue the prologue of the past.

(*flashback*)

(*Nick turns on the TV in Grandma's apartment*)

Me and Grandma were watching footage of a man with a perma stubble who happened to write and create (alongside the producers) _Total Drama_ (a Canadian remake of Trick Legkiksky's own reality show _Project Nightmare_ ): Chris McLean, the sadistic ho-

(*Chris: "Hey! Who ya callin' _SADISTIC_?!"*)

(*Narrator (nervously, to Chris): "S-s-s-s-s-sorry. Proceed."*)

(*Chris (gladly): "Thanks."*)

"What be thy order, Chris McLean?" said a pirate Animite to Chris himself, who said "Pirate dude, I've been dreaming of bringing back Camp Wawanakwa. Seems to me that there might be a way to fuse the sunken island, bro, with the abandoned movie lot (*(aside glance): "TrickCo's American division, people!"*) with its many, many props and sets, including the one used for _Total Drama Aftermath_ (hosted by Geoff and Bridgette), the Total Drama Plane (which I might add our newest contestants, who appear to be (*finger quotes*) A-ni-mites; man's highly fantastical, super-powered, multi-colored-skinned and -haired form), Pakhitew Island (with the cannon I loved to blast away eliminated contestants with) (and bring back my cottage and the hotel, while you're at it), and fuse the two previous forms of transportation for the losers, the Boat of Losers and the Lame-o-sine, and the cabins and the trailers, in the Fusion Chamber. (*(aside glance; whispers): Don't tell this to Noitanigami.*) (*to the wizard*) Wizard! (*Wizard: "Yes, Master McLean?"*) (*can pans fast to McLean's face*) RAISE CAMP WAWANAKWA! (*Wizard: "On it!")" And soon as you know it, Camp Wawanakwa (where Zoey buried Mike's friendship necklace in the Moats) was risen back from the ocean, and fused with Pakithew Island, TrickCo's American division and the Total Drama Plane (in a sense; it was used for a airport).

As Grandma and I were amused with a "ooooooh" and a "aaaaaaah"; Mom came to Grandma's unannounced, turning off the TV, saying "Nickolaaaas! Time to go!"; "But we've only watched seven minutes of this show-within-a-show's new season. Why?" said me to Mom, who said "I'll take you to Canada for a field trip to the Dreamiverse Museum of Animitan Technology, in a rented helicopter. (*Eduard appears from Mom's legs*) With Eduard."; "Really?" said me, but Grandma refused and said "But what if Nickolas and Eduard become lab rats for experiments of a governmental project that'll put 'em both in danger?"; "Don't worry, Grandma. It'll be fine." said Mom as I said "Goodbye, Grandma. Have a magnificent time. (*Grandma: "You too."*)" (this is what I do in real life when a person leaves), and Grandma asked Grandpa, "So, you wanna watch the rest of this new show?" and Grandpa looked confused; and off we went to Canada, to the Dreamiverse Museum of Animitan Technology (an Animitan-Canadian museum founded by a Animite and his human wife); (as we pan the camera to the left, I found out that I packed up for summer vacation at Canada).; Several people were in mostly standing in line.; And as we headed to the museum along with the folks, I whispered to Mom, "I hope this will be the day I might reunite somebody with the boyfriend of hers. (*Mom: "Okay. That seems unlikely, even though what you're doing is admirable of you."*)"; And as we got to the entrance, Mom went up to the board and said, while showing to the crowd Eduard and me, "These...are Eduard Nochkoshmar and Nickolas A. Naujalis. (*Crowd: "Aaaaaaaaaah."*) They're nine years old and seventeen years old. Now, any questions before we move on? (*Dave (raises his hand): "Uhhhh...ick! What's that smell?"*) Oh, good question. Now who wants extra credit for taking care of Eduard's special needs?"; As a motorcycle rolled in unannounced in shots, several teens (who I recognize as the past contestants) tried to take care of Eduard's special needs with no success: Izzy (*Izzy: "Ick! That's gross, lil' hombre!"*), Justin (*Justin: "P.U., kiddo!"*), Tyler (*Tyler: "EXTREEEME! (looks at the visible stench) Ick!") and Noah (*Noah: "I've got to hand rubber gloves on before I take care of his needs."*); but that someone can in unannounced;

(*cut*)

(*Justin: "It's..."*)

(*cut*)

(*Nickolas: "Trent?"*)

(*cut*)

"Is there something you want to share with the class?" Mom said as I hid under the desk (to avoid the wrath of having to see someone taking care of Eduard's special needs) while Trent takes care of Eduard's special needs flawlessly.; And Trent hugged the kid and me as well, saying "I pronounced thee...little dudes." as every teen (who happened to be each student from Wawanakwa University, on which happened to be their final day before summer break) was amused as Trent showed Eduard and me to the whole campus. And as every student headed to the Dreamiverse museum, three girls appeared: Gwen, LeShawna and Bridgette.; "Ms. Rebecca Naujalis?" asked Gwen to my mother, who said "Yes?" to Gwen herself, who said "Can we watch these two for a while?"; "Um...yes. I need to take a lunch break, by the way. Now, Nick and Eduard, be two good kids for Mom. (*smooches us on the cheeks*)"

And as Mom left and we headed in one of the rooms (the lounge, anyone?), Gwen introduced herself "Hi, kid. I'm Gwen. (*Nick: "Hello, Gwen. I am Nickolas...and I'm so glad to see you! (*squee*)"*) (*squee*) It's so nice to see two of the people who saved the Dreamiverse! (calmly) Enough Dreamiverse talk, ya might wanna just simmer down. I've been accepted to Wawanakwa University because of my liking to art and astronomy. What interests do you have? (*Nick: "I clean for the family, look at DeviantARTists' creations and others belonging to those and I sometimes draw."*) That's...interesting. (*shows Nickolas the drawings*) Here. These are my drawings to Trent. You and Eduard might wanna take a look at these."; Meanwhile, Eduard, while seeing Gwen's drawings, was hiding under the couch. (*Bridgette: "Eduard?"*); Eduard unintelligibly screamed as to say "How'd you know my name?" as Bridgette, brought him from under the couch. Bridgette said to Eduard "Eduard...I'm Bridgette. Let's shake hands." and Eduard was calmed down by the handshake.; I said "These pictures remind you of Trent, do they?" to Gwen, who said "Yeah. Trent used to be my boyfriend...until we were seperated." to me, who said "I'm clearly a author surrogate for my creator; we've even got the same name down pat. I used to lose Rosalyn, just like you. (*Gwen: "Ya do?"*) Sure. Can I help you find Trent? (*Gwen: "Uhhhhh...sure. I'm coming with you. (whispers) But, we gotta stay quiet. I've got something that might help you stay hidden.*") (whispers) You do? (*Gwen: "Yep." (shows Nickolas a backpack with a ripped bottom and a invisibility sheet))"; Gwen crafted the contraption with me; and off we went. But, there was only one problem: my sentient imagination, which had a mind of its own when others aren't looking.

(*Gwen: "What are you doing?!"*)

(*Nickolas: "I'm trying to keep it down.*)

But as my imagination grew bird legs, Gwen responded with a "GAAAAAWK!"; My imagination's bird legs are walking towards areas in the museum, much to the girl's shock.

(*cut to Gwen being carried by Nickolas' imagination*)

(*Gwen: "(*snarkily*) This? _This_...could take some getting used to."*)

As Bridgette and LeShawna found out that Gwen and me are missing, Bridgette panicked, saying "N-N-Nickolas? G-G-G-G-G-Gwen? Where are you?" but LeShawna calmed her down and said to her "Don't cha panic Bridge. We'll find her. Izzy? (*Izzy just stands there*) (*sighs*) E-scope. (*Izzy: "That's meeeee!"*) We gotta find Nickolas and Gwen. You in, Eduard? (*Eduard: "Hmm?*)"; LeShawna whispered to Izzy's ear, "E-scope, you might wanna meet Eduard."

(*Izzy (to LeShawna): "Okay."*)

And LeShawna said as Eduard came face-to-face with Izzy, "E-scope meet Eduard. Eduard meet E-scope."; Izzy cheerfully said "Hiiiiiiiii!" to Eduard, who screamed in panic; The human Animite said to Eduard, "Why are you so scared? I just wanna befriend you."; And Izzy grabbed Eduard by the torso and the four sent off; In the Animitan gadget test room, Courtney found a cannon and wondered "What if it pulled the tab on this cannon?" and accidentally triggered the thing sending the targets flying and Max found some atomic bombs and said as he aimed at the targets, "NOW, my pretties! Time to EEEEEEVIIIIIIIL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and then he threw the bombs at them. Bridgette said, " 'Scuse us! Coming throoooough!" as Max tried to throw another bomb at one of the targets, but failed. Meanwhile, Mom was unveiling The Anytime Confessional Booth (an confessional where people get to talk about their experiences); me and Gwen were the first ones there; and Mom was shocked at this!

(*Owen (to Mom): "Ms. Naujalis?"*)

(*Mom (to Owen): "What, Owen?"*)

(*Owen (to Mom): "What's Nickolas doing in the confessional?"*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen (left) and Nickolas (right) at the confessional booth*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Nickolas...why are we doing at the confessional?"*)

(*Nickolas (to Gwen): "Good question. The reason why I'm doing this is because I've wanted to say this to everyone. For all your DeviantARTists and people with ideas out there, I'll try my best to have them brought to life."*)

(*Gwen (to Nickolas): "Awwwww. That's so sweeeeet."*)

(*static noises*)

Next was the computer room; Cody was excelling at coding Animitan websites, Harold was finding photos of proof that Lackimus exists alongside Beth, the Adversary Twins (Jay and Mickey) were looking at Animitan safety helmets on one of the websites and Topher was taking a digital pop quiz about the Dreamiverse;

(*Topher (confused at a question saying "What had teh most problems and fears before meeting with teh heroes of teh Dreamiverse?"): "Good question! Uhhhh...I dunno."*)

(*Izzy (with LeShawna and Bridgette (to Eduard, while holding him): "Is your name "E-Scope," just like mine?"*)

(*Eduard: "NYEEEET!"*)

(*Izzy: "What's really your name?"*)

(*Eduard: "EDUAAAAAAARD!"*)

(*Topher: "Eduard? Why'd I never thought about that before?"*)

Izzy said, after she accidentally triggered the alarm shocking all the computers in the process, "My bad!" while LeShawna saved Harold, Mickey, Jay, Topher, Beth and Cody.; The computer lab expert was puzzled at this very good deed.

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, at the cheer-leading service, the goth and me, the person with the magic imagination were heading through.

(*Gwen: "Outta the way!"*)

(*Heather: "Well, that's strange. (*puzzled*) Weird goth girl's got a guy with the weirdest imagination this side of the Dreamiverse? (*to the cheerleaders*) Anyway, all of you, BACK TO CHEER-LEADING!"*)

As Eduard, Izzy, Bridgette and LeShawna were heading through and accidentally bowled over a pyramid the cheerleading squad made, Izzy said "Sorry!" to a certainty of the cheerleaders, especially Zoey and Sammy (or "Samey," as her twin sister Amy calls her); Amy got hold of Eduard's legwarmers, saying "Ooooooooh. What do we have here? Maybe I'll put those on." but Sammy stopped and said to her "Stop it, Amy! These aren't yours!" and took the legwarmers back from her and gave them back to Eduard; Amy found a button, saying "What does THAT button do?"; She pressed the button; Unbeknownst to her, she caught the attention of a announcer who said "Tired of being sad? (*Amy (to the announcer): "Yes! Ugh, no!"*) Or being angry? (*Amy (to the announcer): "Oh my gag! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME?!"*) Or just being...(*pinheaded Animite appears, smiling and holding a banquet of flowers*) (*with calm joyfulness*) _lonely_? (*Amy (looking at the Animite with a frightened look and pointing at it): "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"*) Introducing the Animite who's walking step by step with a banquet of flowers who wants to cuddle you! (*Amy: "GET DAT DING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEE!"*) (*Animite proceeds to hug Amy, much to her horror*) (*Lindsay (with her phone at camera mode in her left hand) with gleeful expression: "Awwwwww. I've always wanted to take a picture of a Animite cuddling someone!"*) (*Dakotazoid (with her phone at camera mode in her right hand with gleeful expression): "Me too. (squee)"*) (*Amy: "GAAAWK! Somebody get the thing AWAY FROM ME!"*)" "How adorable!" said Zoey with glee. Meanwhile, it was lunch break.; Gwen and I were at the almost entrance to the mess hall

(*Gwen: "Great! We're late for lunch! What'll we do now?*)

(*Nickolas: "I know."*) I summoned Gargoyle to take us to the mess hall.

(*Gargoyle (to Nickolas): "Where to, Nickolas?;* *(to Gwen, showing her a fruit basket): "Fruit basket?"*)

(Nickolas (to Gargoyle): "To the mess hall!"*)

(*Gargoyle: "On it!"*)

Gargoyle flew and flew and flew...to the mess hall.

Several people (who were the contestants from the past seasons of _Project Nightmare_ 's Canadian counterpart) were eating here; Lightning was eating a bowl of soup.; Gwen, me and some of my creations (Ariel Lee and Gargoyle) were heading there; Ariel Lee accidentally slipped on a banana peel and flipped some soup through a spoon into Lightning's face; Lightning said "Lightning wants to find who flung soup into his...FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Lightning wants to find who's the wise guy. (*points to Trent*) You?"; Lightning put some mashed potatoes on his shirt; Trent put some a tomato in his mouth; Lightning put some spaghetti on his head; leading Dave to say "Aw crap! IT'S ANOTHER (*Random teenager: FOOD-FIIIIIIIIIGHT!"*)" And everyone was having a food-fight, much to Ariel Lee's disgust.

(*Ariel Lee: "Enough of this!"*)

Bridgette came with Eduard, LeShawna and Izzy, saying "Are you all right?" to Ariel Lee, who said "Barely."; Heather and Lightning stormed in to attack us.

(*Heather: "YOU RUINED OUR CHEER-LEADING SESSION!"*)

(*Lightning: "Lightning was wrong about Trent, and turns out it's all of you messed up his face. (*points at them*) Now, you're _all_ gonna be struck... _BY LIGHTNING_!"*)

But the food-fight was suddenly stopped by Gwen and Trent, who stormed in.

(*Gwen: "HEATHER!"*)

(*Trent: "Lightning!*)

The teens stopped the foodfight as Gwen calmly said "We'll get ya all to safety." to us and as they reached the exit, Trent said "Continue." and the foodfight continued.; Bridgette said "Nickolas, I'm so glad to meet you." and everyone hugged.; Mom revealed that "This is part of a well-deserved summer vacation, because of how brave you are against Trick Legkiksky and that conniving Sammy-Seven."; And Trent was impressed by Gwen's drawings: "Gwen? (*Gwen: "What, Trent?"*) You drew this for me? (*Gwen: "Yeah. Could've never gave them to you without Nickolas and that...wonderful imagination of his."*) Thank you, Gwen."; "Mission accomplished." said Nickolas. Gwen asked me if I can stay at her home and I responded "Yes."; So, I got my and Eduard's things from the helicopter. And I headed to Gwen's house...through super smoke, but not without a "Goodbye, Mom. (*Mom: "Goodbye, Nickolas.*) Have a magnificent summer. (*Mom: "You too."*)".; As Gwen headed home, she opened the door, but found a letter by her mother. It read:

"Dear Gwen,

I've got a lot of errands to run. You can watch your little brother and this "Nickolas," with his mighty imagination, his friend Eduard Nochkoshmar, the oval-headed goth who loves the color magenta and the environment and the semi-latter's creations. I'll be home about five for dinner. This Dreamiverse sounds like a fun place to enter, now that Trick and Sammy-Seven are out of the way.

Love,

Mom."

Gwen learned that she had _something_ with Eduard: they may be goths, but they love the environment, are the reversals of the usual genders, and are kind individuals with beautiful friends. "This may be the start of a lovely friendship." thought Gwen, but little did she know...

(*Nickolas appears out of super-smoke*)

(*Gwen: "GAAAAAAAAAAAWK! (*sighs*) Oh, it's you."*)

(*Nickolas: "My bad." By the way, I want to show my creations to you.*)

(*Gwen: "Okay, what do you have?"*)

(*Nickolas (showing Gargoyle as our camera pans out a little): "Well, Gargoyle represents my kindness and is willing to give out fruit baskets to everyone he meets."*)

(*Gargoyle (hands out fruit basket) (whispers): "Fruit basket?"*)

(*Gwen (getting fruit basket): Uh...thank you."*)

(*Nickolas (showing Firebird): "Firebird's always trying out for training courses.")

(*Firebird tries using his Headbutt Phoenix on a test dummy much to Gwen's brother's amusement, but Gwen puts out his fire with a fire extinguisher*)

(*Gwen: " _Ya think_?"*)

(*Nickolas (showing Ariel Lee): "Ariel Lee's got a temper as fiery as her hair, but only when he buttons have been pushed."*)

(*Gwen: "Oh. (*points at Eduard*) What's that cute little thing behind the legs?"*);

(*Nickolas: "Eduard Nochkoshmar."*)

(*cutesy flute music bit plays, as Eduard looks at Gwen, confusedly*)

(*Eduard: "Huh?"*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Look how adorable you are!"*)

(*Eduard screams*)

(*Gwen (to Eduard): "Shh!"*)

(*Eduard screams some more*)

(*Gwen: *Shh, shh! (*whispers*) Calm down, little buddy."*)

(*Gwen (to Gargoyle): "Can I take him to the bathroom to take care of his special needs?"*)

(*Gargoyle (to Gwen): "Yeah, Gwen. Go on ahead."*)

(*Gwen goes to the bathroom with Eduard to take care of his special needs.*)

Gargoyle looked at the pictures, saying "Gwen's pictures. Must be as good as your paintings, Nickolas."; "Why, thanks." said me to Gargoyle, who said "You're welcome."; As someone knocked on the door, Nickolas said "Everyone, hide!" to my creations (save for Gargoyle, who responded "Uh...there might be actually a good individual.") As I opened the door...Gwen's brother responded "Hi. The name's Ben. (*Nickolas (puzzled): "Ben?"*) Nice to meet cha. (*Nickolas: "Nice to meet you too."*); My creations greeted Ben with warm handshakes.

(*Nickolas (aside glance): "I wonder if Gwen's doing in the anytime confessional..."*)

(*static noises*; *Gwen holding Eduard on her lap in the anytime confessional*)

(*Gwen: "Yeaaaah, my brother Ben, my new friend Nickolas and his creations are nice. Who'd I adopt after the aftermath of the events of this series, as a whole, if Nick's not here? (*calmly, with catlike thread*) _Eduard_."*)

(*static noises*)

(*cut*)

Meanwhile, back at home, Sammy-Seven, who was looking after my siblings at home as punishment for trying to take over the world, had other plans.

(*Sammy-Seven (offscreen): "Jonathan, we have to talk about bringing Nickolas back to teh States."*)

(*Buddy (to Sammy-Seven, while washing dishes): "What would I know? Besides, it's summer vacation."*)

(*Sammy-Seven (grabbing Buddy by the shirt): "(*mimics Buddy*) "What would I know?" (*reverts back to normal voice*) Is wrooong. We must avenge teh great Animitan gods!*)

 _Total Drama_ characters: 2007-hiatus Fresh TV, Neptoon Studios and Cartoon Network.

 _The Imagination of Nick, Eduard and Buddy_ characters/Dreamiverse concept: Club Dreamiverse. (Reason: There's a for original stories, called Fiction Press)


End file.
